The functions of the Statistical Office are: (1) to provide for the review of all proposed protocols and to comment on the feasibility, experimental design, and appropriate number of patients for each study; (2) to provide for the central registration of all patients and studies; (3) to provide for the surveillance, monitoring, storage, and processing of data collected during SWOG studies; (4) to analyze and write up the results of clinical studies in cooperation with the Chairman of each study; (5) to work in close cooperation with the Chairman of the SWOG in the administration of group studies; (6) to conduct workshops and seminars on functions related to Statistical Office activities, such as Data Management, Computer Programming, and Statistical Aspects of Clinical Studies; (7) to perform reseach on the statistical aspects of studies to improve the efficiency of on-going and future clinical trials; and (8) to carry out long term analyses of studies to determine, for example, whether survival has been improving with calendar time, and which clinical and laboratory variables seem important in relation to the response and survival of cancer patients. The Statistical Office carries out essentially the same functions as above for the Pediatric Intergroup Rhabdomyosarcoma, Ewing's Sarcoma and Lymphoma studies.